Kitty Neko Love
by mesweet735
Summary: Sakura is a new neko in chiyo's home. But what if she met the leader of the nekos, Sasori, in that house? And she happens to caught Sasori's attention? Fun Neko time!
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Haruno is a neko cat girl. She's very nice, innocent, feisty, helpful, honest, kind and very intelligent. She has bubble gum pink hair and emerald green eyes.

One day, she was adopted by a lady who was very fond (or very obsessed) with cats at the neko pet store she lived in. She was going to meet other neko cats at the woman's house.

She heard the woman rambling about she has more than 20 neko cats at her house. Most of them are males. To Sakura, since she was innocent, she didn't know that most males craved for her. Even if she was a neko cat.

The males craved for her well- developed body, cute face and stature and her nature of being perfect. Or should I say purrrr- fect.

When she arrived at the lady's house, she saw a ton of bags lying near the doors. "Umm, excuse me, Chiyo- obaa- sama? What's with the bags?" Sakura asked. "Oh! I'm going on a trip for 6 months! The leader of the nekos here will take care of everything. His name is Sasori Akasuna. He's very handsome! You'll love him!" Chiyo said with wrinkly smile.

The woman, who adopted her, Chiyo, was over 70 of her age. She heard the house here has 20 female neko and 30 male neko. Including the head neko. "Come, love. I'll introduce you to Sasori!" Chiyo said as she led the young pink haired neko girl towards the head neko.

Since Sakura was part human, only she had cat ears and a tail, she can walk using her feet like humans could. They both arrived at the neko room where all the neko, sleep, eat, play and many other things in.

The door opened to see 5o nekos who looked curiously at their kind owner and the newbie. Sakura saw there seem to be a male neko with red crimson hair, brown amber eyes, well- built body and handsome face surrounded by ALL the female nekos.

"Sasori! I want to introduce you to our new guest," Chiyo said, and Sakura saw the red headed male she was formerly surrounded by all the female nekos came to chiyo. He was wearing a simple baggy T- Shirt and black loose pants.

'So he's the leader? Figures,' Sakura thought. "Sasori, this is Sakura Haruno," Chiyo said. "Hello," he said boringly. 'Great, another fan girl,' Sasori thought mentally rolled his eyes.

Somehow, Sakura knew what he was thinking about. 'Like I'd ever be your fan girl!' Sakura thoughtfully snapped back. "I'll leave now! My driver's is waiting!" Chiyo said as she went away.

"You're an asshole."

"What?" Sasori asked. "I said: you're an asshole!" Sakura snapped. Sasori's eyes widened in shock. No girl has ever called him an asshole. Nor called him anything mean. This girl in front of him is very brave.

He examined her again; he realized she was truly beautiful. Heart shaped face, snow white skin, sparkling emerald green eyes, cute button nose, and light rosy pink plump lips. Her cat ears were making her super cute and adorable.

Her body was outstanding. D- Cup bosoms, flat stomach, cute plump butt, slim figure, thin and long smooth ivory legs. Her hands held gentleness in it. She was thin, yes, but not toothpick thin. She's the type of girl who regularly exercises and eats in a healthy diet. Her tail was long and looked soft.

Sakura was slightly glaring at her. Then, comes a girl with scarlet hair and eyes who wore tight clothes. "My name is Karin. You are NOT supposed to talk to Saso-Kun like that! He's the leader here, not you!" Karin said.

"So? What do I care?" Sakura said. Sasori was amused by this girl every second. She was brave and can stand up for herself. "Karin," Sasori said.

"Yes, Saso-Kun?" she purred.

"Go back there," Sasori said, sternly.

"B-but, what about her?" Karin said fake tears in her eyes. Sakura snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Karin!" Sasori glared. Karin squeaked in fear and ran back to her groupies. Sasori turned to Sakura with a smirk plastered on his face. "Sorry for her rudeness. And mine also. Will you forgive me?" Sasori asked.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and scoffed, "Like I'd ever." Sasori was much amused by this girl. Sakura walked towards the room that had her name on it.

But before she could enter, something seized her right wrist. It was Sasori's hand. He placed his mouth near her ear. He blew air to her ear and Sakura flinched. He whispered these words that made Sakura's spine shivered in fear;

"You Will Be Mine Starting Now..."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Sakura woke up and undress herself. She entered her bathroom and bathe. She came out wrapped in a towel, and her eyes widened. Sasori, himself, was lying on her bed with a haughty smirk plastered on his face.

"W-What the hell are you doing in my room?" Sakura yelled. "Nothing, just staring at sexy neko kitty in her towel," he purred.

Sakura turned scarlet in embarrassment and anger. There was a MAN in her bedroom saw her half naked! She was damn furious! It was a disgrace towards her. "Get out," Sakura growled.

"Hm?" Sasori made a sound, urging her to repeat.

"Get out," Sakura snarled. Sasori pouted making his face looked even more angelic. 'He's a player. He's a player. He's a player," Sakura repeatedly thought.

Sakura went to her closet and search for clothes to wear, when she did, she entered back into the bathroom. Sasori was an impatient man, but somehow it surprised him when he patiently waited for Sakura to finish bathing and now patiently waiting Sakura to clothe herself.

Sakura finished clothe herself and came out from the bathroom only to see Sasori staring at her with wide eyes.

When Sakura revealed herself to him, his eyes widened. She never saw what an angel looked like until now. Sakura was wearing a light blue turtle neck T- shirt, a pair of jeans and her tail, ears and hair were brushed neatly.

And Sasori swore he almost had a nose bleed when he saw how perfectly the clothes fit her sexy body. Sakura on the other hand looked at him curiously. He chuckled at this.

"Come, I'll take you to the dining room. We need to eat breakfast," he smirked and dragged Sakura out of the blue coloured room. They both went downstairs. Or more correctly, Sasori dragged Sakura downstairs.

Downstairs, all of the others neko were just standing idly in the dining room. "Where's breakfast?" Sasori sneakily asked. Most of them jumped in shock.

His fan girls were happy to hear his magnificent husky voice, but turned to see Sasori holding Sakura's hand. The poor souls had no chance.

"Sasori- Sama, none of us know how to cook. And the chefs and maids were told to get a vacation by Chiyo- Obaa- Sama herself," one of the male Neko cat, Hishida said.

"Someone here knows how to cook?" Sasori asked. No one raised their hand, except for Sakura. "I know how to cook," Sakura said shyly. Sasori spared a glance towards his interest with slightly wide eyes.

He then smirked, "Okay, knock yourself dead, love." Sakura went into the kitchen and put on a white apron and took out the ingredients to make rice omelettes enough for 51 people.

She then started cooking the rice omelette. Then she finished, and called out, "Breakfast's ready." The nekos get themselves a plate of the rice omelette. They ate in peace and quiet. Sasori sat beside Sakura and squeezed her thigh.

Sakura squeaked in surprise and smack away Sasori's hand. Sasori on the other hand looked offended that the first time a female turned him down. He was completely shocked. But he shrugged it off and ate his meal.

While eating, Sasori got a nasty idea. He smirked at it. He was going to have fun with the cherry blossom. After breakfast, the neko went to do their own business. The female nekos went to search for their 'Saso-Kun' but didn't find him. Pathetic women.

Sakura was the only female to go back to her room but was pulled into Sasori's bedroom instead. She was pinned onto a fluffy and soft bed. She cracked her eyes open only to see Sasori without his shirt on.

Sakura blushed deep scarlet and yelled, "What the hell are you doing?" "Hm? Oh, I was thinking having a naughty time with you," Sasori smirked. He started to tie Sakura's hand to his bedpost and ripped off her shirt.

Sakura was struggling to get free. Sasori was creeping her out! Damn him and his sexiness! "I hate you," Sakura bit out. "Oh? Do you really hate me?" Sasori asked as he groped her left bosom.

Sakura unwillingly moaned. She was red as scarlet. She was embarrassed and furious at the same time. How dare he pin her down and started to violate her body. Sakura struggle again. "Let go!" Sakura yelled.

"No," Sasori said huskily, and then kissed her roughly. Sakura tried to escape but had no chance. Sasori forcefully want to slip his tongue into the rosette's mouth. Sakura didn't cooperate and shut her mouth into a straight tight line.

Sasori growled in disapproval and groped her left bosom roughly. Sakura gasped, letting Sasori take his chance to slip his warm tongue into Sakura's mouth. He swirled his tongue to taste Sakura's cavity almost moaned at the sweet taste of Sakura's mouth.

Sakura tried to push Sasori off her when she felt Sasori danced with her tongue using force. The both neko cats fight for dominance, but of course, Sasori won. "You bastard! That was my first kiss!" Sakura yelled in rage.

Sasori smirked sadistically, "Really? Lucky me." He bent down and roughly rips off Sakura's black bra. He sucked on her right nipple, causing Sakura to moan. He caressed Sakura's cheek while he sucked.

Sakura struggled to get free. Sasori stopped sucking and placed his mouth next to Sakura's ear. He whispered, "You can always run from me, hide from me, but you'll always be mine 'til the end of the world."

His words made Sakura shivered in fear. She never felt like this before. His words, his doings, they're all making her dizzy. She was in a haze when Sasori kissed her passionately while he was undoing her pants.

She was brought back to earth when she felt Sasori's hand brushing against her covered womanhood. Sakura squirmed in place and that slight movement was making Sasori even hornier.

"You sick demented bastard! Let go of me!" Sakura yelled. "Never," Sasori whispered huskily. He tugged the waistband of her panties. He growled because the panties were the only fabric that was blocking his way to taste Sakura's sweet nectar.

Sasori rips Sakura's pants and pasties off in a flash, leaving him drinking the sight of the nude girl under him. He lowers his head down to Sakura's womanhood and slipped his tongue into the young girl's hidden flower.

He lashed his tongue into the pink tight flesh. Sakura moaned uncontrollably and forcing Sasori to stop. "Oh god! P-Please s-stop- ahhh!" Sakura yelled. Sasori moved his tongue in and out, groaning at the sweet taste Sakura was slowly producing.

With a moan, Sakura spilled out love juice from her wet womanhood and Sasori greedily and eagerly drank it all up. He cleaned Sakura's pussy thoroughly. Sakura was covered in sweat, and she was in a deep haze of what just happen.

Sasori violated her with his hands, mouth and mostly tongue.

How could he have done such a thing?

For the only thing she knows that, he's not going to stop.

Sasori got up, and wore his T- shirt back and looked at Sakura with a smirk on his face. She passed out, and she looked so adorable right then. He felt the need to pounce on her and make love to her again.

But he decided to go against it. He carried the nude Sakura back to her room. When he got there, he sighed in relief that the other nekos didn't see him. He laid the unconscious Sakura on her bed gently.

He took a glance at the sleeping rosette with a smirk plastered on his handsome face.

"You will be mine forever..."

* * *

Yay! The second chapter! I dedicate this story to my dear best friend Gigicerisier! I love her so much! I might update the 3rd chapter in three to four days!


	3. Chapter 3

At night, Sakura woke up to find her naked on her bed. "W-What happened?" she asked herself. Then, her memories came back. The memories when Sasori violated her. That jerk! Sakura scowled.

She wore a blue t-shirt and black shorts quickly. Then, she marched out or her room and barged into Sasori's room. The red head was only wearing his pants when Sakura barged in.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Sakura yelled.

"What do you mean?" Sasori asked, undressing Sakura with his amber eyes.

"You know what I mean! About what happened this afternoon, you jerk!" Sakura yelled, clenching her fist.

"Oh, that," Sasori smirked in triumph.

"Stop smirking! I swear I'm gonna wipe that smirk of your face with my fists soon!" Sakura yelled in anger.

"I like to see you try, love," Sasori purred. Sakura immediately punched him, but received a loud pleasuring moan from the red head.

"That felt good," Sasori moaned as he came closer to Sakura. Sakura's eyes widened as Sasori pinned her on the bed. She struggled, "Let me go!" Sasori just ignored her and continued to nuzzle her.

"Never," he whispered huskily. Sakura kept squirming and struggling under him. Sasori purred in delight when he took off Sakura's top. Sakura blushed and tried to cover herself. But Sasori grabbed her wrists with one hand and placed them above her head.

He tied her wrists to his bedpost. "Let's continue where we left this afternoon," Sasori purred in lust. He kissed Sakura's lips passionately, inserting his tongue when Sakura moaned unwillingly. He swirled his tongue with hers in a passive rhythm. They both fought for dominance. Sakura tried to push Sasori's tongue out, but accidentally slipped hers in his mouth. She earned a groan of pleasure from the redhead.

She didn't mean to turn him on. It was an accident. But Sasori thought otherwise. He released her mouth after 10 minutes, leaving her breathing with difficulty. This proves that he has larger lungs than her.

Sasori slips Sakura's bra off and eyed her beautiful milky tits in delight and hunger. "Such beautiful tits you got here, my little cheery. They must be good," Sasori licked his lips. "Itadekimasu," he said as he bit her right nipple.

Sakura unwillingly moaned in ecstasy and pain. She was pushing Sasori away from her person. But failed as she watched he sucked her perky pink nipples. "No! Stop! Ple- ahh- se!" Sakura moaned and begged. Sasori continued his ministrations. He sucked, licked, nipped; bit her neck to her lovely bosoms.

Sakura was breathing in rags. She was slightly dazed. She wanted him to stop. Not more, not less. She didn't notice he was taking off her shorts, until she felt someone tugging her panties line. "W-What are you doing?" she panicked.

"I want to see your lovely cherry. Is that so wrong?" Sasori said as he licked Sakura's stomach. He was giving her both pleasure and pain. She wants neither of them. She wanted to spend her night peacefully. But her wish wasn't granted, at all.

Sasori pulled her panties down and saw what he wanted so badly. Her delicious, pink pussy. Sakura blushed in embarrassment. She struggled and squirmed again, only to receive a hard and painful slap on her left thigh.

"Gah!" Sakura groaned in pain. "Naughty, very naughty, my little pussy cat. Guess I have to punish you," Sasori said as he plunged in and lick, suck, bit, nipped her pussy thoroughly.

Sakura was crying in embarrassment and pain. She was starting to like his ministrations. But she hated that she was violated by the man above her. She watched as he cleaned her pussy thoroughly with his tongue, licking and sucking the pink flesh.

She was regretting barging into his room, confronting him when she exactly knew he was horny at that moment. But she didn't listen to herself. She was so damn stubborn.

Sasori noticed his little doll was being quite as ever. Normally, she would push him off, or begged him to stop. But now, she was oddly quiet. He looked up to see his doll's pretty face, but his eyes widened when he saw his little doll, crying.

Somehow, he felt amused and turned on by his little doll's crying. He inserted a finger harshly into her pussy, making her cry out in pain. Tears kept rolling down her cheeks. He pumped his fingers in and out of her womanhood. Sakura kept crying in pain.

He inserted another finger and Sakura's cries got louder. "Please, stop!" she yelled in pain. Sasori added a third and fourth finger and Sakura was crying out loud. "Stop!" Sakura yelled out, as Sasori pumped his fingers in and out of her pussy.

One last pump from Sasori, he pulled his fingers out of Sakura and placed his mouth at her entrance as she let her love juice flow into his mouth. He drank her juices greedily, as if he hadn't drink in 10 years. Sakura was sobbing and clutching the sheets under her.

It hurt her, to see herself been violated, to see Sasori smirking at her pain and misery, to see the man that violated her drank her innocence. But it was good to know she was still a virgin. But she was also afraid that she might lose it sooner or later.

She was remembered by another man who looked similar as Sasori. Instead, that man had spiky red crimson hair and sharp amber eyes, and as for Sasori, he had messy red hair and lazy amber eyes. They looked alike, yet different.

What was the man's name was? She had forgotten. It had been so many years since she saw him. Sasori crawled towards Sakura, and leaned down to kiss her passionately on the lips. But he received a hard slap from the pink haired nymph.

He looked at her in anger in his eyes, but only to have his eyes widened in shock. What he saw made him guilty. Sakura was lying naked on the bed, sobbing, sniffing and crying. She was sad, miserable and in pain.

Did Sasori ever thought about her feelings first? ...No. Never. Sakura pushed Sasori off of her and to the side. Making sure the red head was away from her person. She grabbed her clothes and wore it quickly. She gave Sasori a teary glare and ran out from the red head's room.

Sasori silently and slowly, remembered what happened. He sat quietly on his bed. He rested his head on his hand. He placed his upper part of his face which where his eyes were located, onto the palm of his calloused hand. 'What have I done?' he asked himself.

The last thing happened was, Sasori drowned in the darkness of the night with guilt playing in his heart…

* * *

I'm really sorry I didn't update it sooner... I really am! hope you like it! i want to dedicate this chapter and story to my friend gigicerisier!


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura was crying and sobbing in her room. She was reminded of the incident happened to her and Sasori.

"Why did he violate me? I can't understand," she whispered to herself. She then remembered the man who looked like Sasori.

Reizo.

Sakura's eyes widened. She abruptly pushed herself out of her bed, and clutched her shirt. Reizo. That name haunted her since the day she met him.

He looked like Sasori. But he was more devious than Sasori. Sakura shivered at the thought of both red headed males. She had to admit, she'd choose Sasori over Reizo anytime. But she was still freaked out about the incident that just happened, minutes ago.

Then, she heard a knock at her door. She opened it and saw Karin. "What do you want?" she snarled. "Someone requested for you," Karin rolled her eyes. Sakura raised an eyebrow after Karin had left. She went downstairs, only to have her eyes widened in fear.

There, right in front of her, stood the man she feared.

Reizo Isawa.

Sakura backed away slowly, and quickly ran away from him. The red male neko chased after her. She arrived in front of someone's room and quickly got in, not caring whose room it was.

She panted and hid herself deeper into the room. She turned, only to bump into a solid chest. She looked up to see Sasori, who was shocked of seeing her in his room. She looked closely, his eyes held guilt and shame.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, turning around. Then, a loud knock was heard. Sakura hugged Sasori tightly. "I'll tell you something later. But right now, please hide me," Sakura begged.

Sasori, couldn't say no to the rosette. He let Sakura hid in his closet. He went to get the door. He opened it and saw a man who almost looked like him, except, the man had spiky red hair and icy amber eyes.

"Did you see a pink neko earlier?" the man asked. "No. Who are you and why do you want to know?" Sasori, keeping his cool, asked.

"My name is Reizo Isawa. Nothing much. I'm searching for the pink neko because she owes me something important," the man answered coolly. Sasori nodded calmly.

"What does she owe you?" he asked, curious why Reizo wanted his lovely Sakura. "Confidential. I'm sorry. I have to get going. If you see her, tell her I'm looking for her," Reizo said as he left, not before hearing Sasori replied with a "Will do."

Sasori closed his door and walked towards his closet and opened it to see a frightened Sakura, curled up into a ball. She noticed a shadow and looked up to see Sasori looked a tad guilty.

"Why do you look sad, Sasori?" Sakura asked, much confused to the redhead's emotions. Sasori quickly grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her out from the closet and into his large, long and warm arms.

He hugged her like there was no tomorrow. "I'm sorry," his husky voiced said softly, as if he were truly sad about what he did to her earlier.

"Sakura, understood what he meant, hugged him closer and said, "I forgive you." Sasori smiled and released her slowly. Sakura did the same and looked up to his handsome face, with a beautiful smile, forming on her luscious lips.

After a couple of minutes, they both sat on Sasori's comfortable bed. "You know, after this, I'm still going to tease you again like I normally do," Sasori smirked.

Sakura pouted and punch him slightly on his arm, saying, "I'm will hit you like I would normally do, then."

Sasori laughed full heartedly. Then, he remembered. "Who was the guy, earlier?" he asked. Sakura looked away and sighed. She closed his eyes and parted her luscious lips. "He's my… ex- Fiancé. I was supposed to marry him but my father cancelled our engagement before he was killed. I didn't love him, but his twin brother said he had feelings for me. I was scared of him. He was obsessed with me."

Sasori clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. "Continue, Sakura," he said. In the back of his mind, he was plotting to kill Reizo in the worst way he could think of.

"He always chased me and tried to make love towards me. I was frightened of him. To me, he was like a handsome gentleman, who turned into a youkai the next second. I was so scared of him, I ran away. Then, the next week I found out that my father was killed the day after he cancelled me and Reizo's engagement. I did a little investigating and found out that Reizo's father killed mine," Sakura continued, sadly. Sasori grabbed her and hugged her. "Don't worry, if you want to cry, just cry," Sasori said, kissing Sakura on the forehead.

Sakura nodded and cried, hugging Sasori by his torso. After 25 minutes, they both fell asleep.

The next day, Sakura woke up, to find Sasori missing. She rubbed her eyes cutely and went to search for him to thank him. When she passed the kitchen, she saw something. There Sasori was, lip locking with another girl, also known as Yuri Fujiro. Passionately, I might add. Sakura's eyes widened. After Sasori released the purple haired girl, Yuri's lips, he smirked and whispered a quiet 'I love you' into her ear.

Yuri giggled and walked away, waving a bit to the handsome redhead. Sasori smirked and turned around, only to have his eyes widened in shock. In front of him, standing a hurt and crying Sakura Haruno. "S-Sakura," he stuttered a bit.

Sakura ran as quickly as she can. She only had one thing in mind, and that's never look at the redhead she fell in love with the night she cried. 'I should've known! He's a player!' Sakura shut her eyes, tears rolling down her face.

She ran and ran, to make sure she's far away from Sasori as possible. She ended up stopping, resting at her room. She locked the door and lied on her bed. 'I should have never fallen in love with him,' Sakura thought.

She wiped her tears and sang herself to sleep.

Sasori came up to Sakura's door and tried to turn the doorknob. 'Locked,' Sasori thought. He inserted his hand into a pocket and pulled out a pink key. He used the key to open Sakura's door. When he opened it, he saw Sakura asleep, mumbling a lullaby with her lips. Sasori cursed himself for cheating over her.

He still loved her. He will always love her, no matter what. But why did he kiss Yuri in the first place? 'Was it because I wasn't satisfied with Sakura only?' Sasori thought.

He shook his head. He then realized his old habits of a player still remained. He wanted so much to kill himself for being a jerk.

"An inconsiderate jerk," Sasori heard Sakura mumbled. He kissed Sakura on the cheek and left the room with guilt and sadness. Sakura cracked her eyes opened and wiped her cheek. 'Jerk!' Sakura thought.

She stood and went to the bathroom to bathe. When she got out and dressed, she heard a male neko, Masao, knocking on the door and said, "Dinner's ready."

"Who cooked?" Sakura asked, opening the door. "We ordered pizza," Masao smirked. Sakura laughed cutely and went downstairs with Masao by her side. When they got down, Masao's brother, Himejima handed both Masao and Sakura pizzas.

"Thanks, Himejima," Sakura said, as she kissed him on the cheek. Sasori was watching Sakura, and glaring at Masao and Himejima. 'How dare they talk to my Sakura!' Sasori thought angrily.

And when he saw Sakura kissed Himejima on the cheek, he burned like angry matches. He walked towards the trio with a dark angry menacing and demonic aura. Himejima and Masao noticed and walked away, not before saying goodbye to Sakura.

Sakura turned to Sasori, chewing on her delicious pizza. Sasori looked at her, while she turned away from him. 'What does he want?' Sakura thought angrily. Sasori grabbed Sakura's hand and led her into the kitchen.

"What's wrong with you?" Sakura yelled, pulling back her hand. "What do you think you're doing? Kissing Himejima as if he was your boyfriend, what's up with that?" Sasori yelled back. "I like him, okay? He's nice!" Sakura said, still angry at Sasori. "Don't you think you're a liitle too young to be around a guy like him?" Sasori grabbed Sakura's shoulders brutally. It caused great pain to Sakura as his nails dug deep into her arms.

Sakura pushed him away, tears threatening to fall from her beautiful eyes. "I hate you! I truly hate you!" Sakura screamed before she ran away from him.

Sasori's eyes lowered in shame and guilt. 'This is all my fault…' he thought sadly.

Unknown to Sasori, a man already saw the action both he and Sakura did earlier. 'She's mine, bastard…' the man thought, grinning like a wild animal.

Then, he disappeared, leaving a bloody mark on the kitchen's wall.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Sakura was picking berries in the garden behind Chiyo's mansion. She didn't notice Sasori watched her from his window. She was happily crunching on one of the berries. She gave some of the berries she picked to a small baby squirrel. She giggled as the young squirrel bit the crunchy raspberry happily.

He sighed and looked a tad sad. He was hoping that Sakura would accept him again, and soon. He can't live without her. His tail swayed to the sad yet romantic music he was currently listening to. Hs ears twitched a little, sensing someone headed towards his room.

He turned and saw Karin opening his door. "What do you want Karin?" he grumbled slightly. "Why are you obsessed with her when there are more beautiful female nekos in this house?" Karin asked, slightly sad.

"You don't understand how I feel, so you have no right to advice me about something you don't understand," he glared at her.

"I do understand! I understand a lot, Sasori-kun! I love you more than anything in the world!" she cried as she hugged Sasori tightly.

Sasori scowled and tried to pry off the girl from his person. Little did he notice, Sakura saw Karin hugging Sasori with all her might. Sakura heart shattered into a million pieces as she looked sad and walked away from the garden.

Sasori managed to push her from his person and Karin ended being pushed onto the floor hardly. "Why her? Why not me?" she cried, clutching her shirt. "Because she's different," he said with a scowl on his face. He left, closing the door behind him slowly.

He passed a running Sakura and decided to chase after her, noticed her teary eyes on the way. He reached Sakura's room and tried to open her door by turning the doorknob but it was locked. "Damn," Sasori cursed. He hit the door loudly. "Sakura! Open the door!" he yelled.

"No! I won't open the door!" Sakura yelled, crying her heart out. Sasori muttered a curse as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a key and inserted it into the doorknob. He managed to get the door unlock and turned the doorknob.

When he entered the room, he saw Sakura curled up into a ball, crying and sobbing in the corner of the room. He walked towards the crying rosette and grabbed her by her hands. He pulled her up so that she could stand.

"Don't touch me!" Sakura yelled pushing the red head. Sasori looked annoyed and grabbed Sakura by her shoulders. "Why won't you accept me?" Sasori yelled in anger. "I said don't touch me!" Sakura said, struggling in his hold. Sasori tighten his hold and said, "Why won't you accept me?" Sasori yelled.

"Why do you want me? Out of all the female neko in this world why did you choose me? Why not Karin, or Yuri? Why me?" Sakura sobbed. Sasori looked at her and suddenly, he pulled her to him, hugging her with all his might.

"It's because I never met anyone like you," Sasori said, clutching Sakura tightly. "You're beautiful, strong, intelligent, funny and much more. I love you, Sakura. And I don't want to love anyone other than you," Sasori said.

Sakura's eyes widen and returned Sasori's hug. "Do you really love me?" Sakura asked, sobbing a little. "Yes, do I need to jump of this building to prove it?" Sasori asked with a light smirk. "Maybe," Sakura said.

Sasori smirked and lean down to kiss her. But suddenly someone interrupted. "Well, well, isn't this a cute moment?" someone said, causing Sakura and Sasori to look at the window.

"Reizo," Sakura said as her eyes widen in fear. Sasori pulled her behind him, to protect her from the other red head who was sitting on the side of the window. He entered the room through the window and stood in front of Sasori and Sakura.

"Good to see you again, Sakura. I hope you're happy to see me again," Reizo smirked. Sakura only glared at him in disgust. "Don't look at me like that, my little kitty," he purred. "Get the hell out of here, you bastard!" Sasori growled.

"I will once I have Sakura in my arms, of course," Reizo smirked, licking his lips. Sakura whimpered in fear. Reizo ran towards Sasori with killing intent in his eyes. When he was near Sasori, he punched Sasori in the gut, causing Sasori to cough out blood.

"Sasori!" Sakura yelled, running towards the coughing red head. "You really should stay out of this fight, my little kitten," Reizo said as he ran towards Sakura and grabbed her forcefully. "Let go of me!" Sakura screamed, struggling.

"You're mine, Sakura," Reizo growled, grabbing her neck forcefully. "Ack! Let go!" Sakura said, coughing a little. Sasori stood and tried to attack Reizo but was stopped by someone. "Karin! Get out of the way!" Sasori yelled.

"Reizo said that I'll have you if I help him kidnap Sakura!" Karin yelled, throwing red dusts to his face. Sasori inhaled it and fainted.

Reizo smirked at Karin for the job well done. Karin only nodded and took Sasori with her when she left. "Let go of him!" Sakura screamed at Karin. Karin glared at her and walked away, dragging Sasori with her.

Reizo sighed and placed his chin on Sakura's right shoulder. "Too bad he won't come to save you when he wakes up. I asked Karin if she could pleasure him when he does wakes up," Reizo smirked.

"You beast!" Sakura screeched, struggling against his hold. Reizo only sighed and pinned her down on the floor. "Naughty, naughty," Reizo purred. He ripped her shirt as Sakura shrieked in fear. He licked her chest eagerly.

"Stop! Just stop!" Sakura yelled, trying to stand up. Reizo pinned her again on the floor with cold dark eyes glaring at her. "Don't interrupt me when I'm concentrating, my little kitten," he growled as he kissed her fiercely.

Sakura was moaning unwillingly when he forcefully enters his tongue into her mouth. He stroked Sakura right thigh slowly, enjoying the smooth skin under his warm large hand.

Once he came up for air, he covered Sakura's mouth with a cloth to stop her from breathing for a while. When she fainted from the lack of oxygen, Reizo carried her and went out of Chiyo's mansion through the window he entered from earlier.

"Now, you belong to me. Only me," Reizo purred in delight.

The next morning, Sasori woke up to find himself in Karin's room. "Good morning, Sasori-kun," Karin chirped happily. "Karin, where the hell did Reizo took Sakura to?" Sasori growled angrily as he stood. "What ever do you mean, Sasori-kun?" Karin purred as she pushed him onto her bed. Sasori only glared at her when she licked his ear. Disgusted, Sasori pushed Karin off him and grabbed her neck forcefully. "Ack! S-Sasori-k-kun! S-Stop!" Karin managed to chock out.

"Where did Reizo took Sakuta to?" Sasori growled tightening his hold onto the female's neck. "The old abandoned cat food factory! Near 241 Avenue!" Karin yelled. Sasori released her and she fell on her bottom.

"She better be there, or else," Sasori growled in anger as he left. Laving Karin cowering in pain and fear.

* * *

Sorry for the late update. Hope you really enjoy this chapter. And I hope you like Karin being chocked by Sasori. Please tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura woke up to see herself in a dark red room, on a red and black bed, chained. The room had a fireplace; the fire danced and flickered happily on the woods. The room also had pictures of her smiling and having fun. There were three bookshelves and two sofas in the room. Between the sofas is a glass and wooden coffee table which was occupied with books, horror novels, pen, paper and two mugs of freshly made coffee.

It also had no window and only a door where a man stood there. Wait- a man, Reizo! Sakura struggled against the chains when she saw him smirk at her direction. "There's no use, love. I had the chains made especially for you," he chuckled. Sakura glared at the man in front of her who had a smug expression.

She wanted so much to smack his head until it's ripped off from his muscular neck. Reizo, seeing this only smirked wider. He crawled onto his bed slowly until he reached Sakura who had her legs spread by him. She noticed that she was only wearing a bra that only covered her nipples and black spandex shorts.

Sakura panicked inwardly and looked at Reizo with wide eyes. Reizo purred in delight as his tailed touched Sakura's face and went down her bosoms. He inserted his smooth tail between Sakura's bosoms and pumped it up and down. Sakura was ticklish there so she tried her best not giggle. But she gasped when she felt his tail curled around her right bosom and squeezed it sexually.

Reizo purred once more and sat on Sakura's thighs, playing with her chest at the same time by using his long tail. Sakura bit her lip to suppress her moans. 'Where's Sasori when you need him?' Sakura thought, tears forming in her eyes.

To Sasori, he was running as fast as he could towards the abandoned cat food factory. 'Please let Sakura be safe! Please let her be safe!' Sasori prayed in his mind. Images of Reizo touching Sakura were just enough to make his blood boil.

He arrived at the abandoned cat factory and there was no sign of anyone. Not one. Until he heard a scream; Sakura's scream. "Damn it!" Sasori cursed and ran into the building, rushing to find his beloved cherry blossom.

To Sakura's situation, Reizo had ripped her remaining clothing, leaving her in the nude. "There, you look better like this," he purred. Then, they both heard a man screaming Sakura's name; Sasori. "'Till next time, love," Reizo said as he kissed Sakura on the lips and gave her bosoms a squeeze and disappeared. Sakura searched for her clothes as she trembled. She immediately found them and wore them before Sasori barged into the room.

Seeing Sasori, Sakura immediately hugged him tightly and cried onto his chest. Sasori, smiled as she stroked Sakura's head slowly and tenderly, happy that she was safe. He hugged her back, and as Sasori was cuddling her, Sakura thought, 'Why did Reizo stopped?'

Outside the cat food factory was none other than Reizo himself. He growled and sneered as two men walked towards him. "This better be good!" Reizo snarled at the two men; his assistants. "We're sorry sir, but Lord Takame called for you," the men bowed in respect. "I see. Well then, let's go," Reizo said bitterly as he and his men headed to his house.

About three months later, Sakura and Sasori lived a wonderful life. Sasori stopped playing with the other neko women so that he could have Sakura all to himself. Sakura was grateful Sasori had changed but thinking back about the rescue, Sakura kept wondering where Reizo had gone to.

Brushing those pathetic thoughts aside, she spends her days with Sasori filled with happiness. This caused jealousy to flare in Karin's and the other neko women's chest. "How dare that brat steal our Sasori-kun!" an obvious jealous neko woman said with hatred.

"How are we going to get our darling Sasori-kun back?" Yuri wailed towards Karin. "Easy. We make a deal!" Karin said haughtily.

That evening, Karin and Yuri was walking towards a huge mansion that belonged to a very rich man. They walked up towards the large double doors and knocked on it. One of the servants answered the door and bowed to greet the two women. He took their coats and placed them onto a coat hanger.

"Sir Reizo will be here in a minute. Please sit and wait, first," the man said and bowed. He left the women alone to chat with each other. "So, this 'Reizo' is Sakura's ex-fiancé?" Yuri asked, curious. How did Karin obtain such information?

"Yeah. He's pretty rich and handsome. I wouldn't understand why that pink haired weirdo won't marry him," Karin said hatefully. Then, a couple of seconds later, Reizo came down the stairs, wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. He sat onto the couch across Karin's and Yuri's seat.

"You said you wanted to discuss something with me?" Reizo asked as his eyebrow rose. "It's about Sakura," Karin said. Reizo smirked at hearing his obsession's name. "What about her?" he asked, leaning closer to hear the information Karin was ready to give.

"It seems that Sakura is in a relationship with our Sasori-kun. We want him back," Karin said as she and Yuri were both annoyed with the couple's relationship. Reizo narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist. "What did you just said?" Reizo growled.

"You heard us. Sakura is in a relationship with Sasori. They spend almost every day with each other!" Yuri wailed. Reizo stood abruptly and stomped towards the door. "Where are you going?" Karin asked. "I'm getting my woman back!" Reizo snarled as he pulled the door harshly. Karin and Yuri stopped him and Karin said, "Hell no! You'll hurt Sasori-kun! We don't want that to happen!"

"Then, what do you want me to do?" Reizo sneered angrily. "We'll make a deal! We'll take care of Sakura and you make awful lies about Sakura to get Sasori to dump her!" Karin grinned evilly. Reizo grinned as well and accepted the deal.

The next morning, Sakura was pulled by Karin and the other neko females before Sasori would claim her. As Sasori looked for Sakura, Reizo came up to him. "What do you want?" Sasori snarled. "I need to talk to you about the 'real' Sakura," Reizo said seriously. In the inside, he was already laughing his evil laugh.

Karin and the rest of the female neko bullied Sakura harshly by dumping their food on her and pulled her hair, ripped her shirt and told her that Sasori never cared for her well-being.

* * *

Sasori on the other hand, was shock stiffed. Reizo had told him Sakura was actually targeted him to be her 'play toy'. At first Sasori didn't believe him, but Reizo had a serious tone of voice and he was convincing Sasori that Sakura just wanted to trick him.

Until a couple of minutes passed, Sasori believed Reizo completely. He was so furious that he didn't notice that Reizo was smirking evilly. Sasori stomped to Sakura's room to dump her. When he arrived, Sakura just finished putting on new clothes. "Sakura, we're over," he stated bluntly.

"What?" Sakura asked. She couldn't believe that Sasori wanted to leave her. "You're kidding, right Sasori-kun?" Sakura asked, gripping Sasori's hand. sasori pushed Sakura harshly to the floor, leaving a big bruise onto Sakura's stomach. Sakura whimpered in pain and looked at Sasori with teary eyes.

"What's the meaning of this, Sasori?" Sakura asked, tears rolling down from her eyes. "Reizo told me all about you; the 'real' you. You only loved me because you wanted me to be your little 'play toy', right? I thought you were better than that Sakura. I trusted you!" Sasori yelled.

"And you believe him? Are you not going to listen to my side of the story?" Sakura yelled, upset with Sasori. Then, Sakura received a hard slap from Sasori.

"We're over Sakura," Sasori glared as he walked out from the room. Sakura curled into the corner of her room a clutched her chest as she cried.

'It hurts so much,' Sakura repeated in her mind, 'It hurts.'

That night, dinner was ready and Sasori organized everyone's seats. Sakura was in her room, packing her things and zipped her light blue bag. 'It's better if I leave. No one will miss me,' Sakura thought, 'Not even Sasori.'

"Is the blossom upset?" a voice was heard from her window frame. Sakura whirled around, only to have Reizo smirked at her reaction. "Leaving so soon?" he teased while the smirk is still in its place. "That's none of your business," Sakura spat.

"Don't be upset my little kitten. You can always come live with me," Reizo purred as he watched Sakura placing an envelope on her bedside table. "Like I would want to," Sakura said as she grabbed her bag and walked towards the door.

Reizo was not amused by Sakura's resistance and pulled out a poisoned clothe. He immediately pressed the poisoned clothe onto Sakura's mouth and nose before she reacts. After a couple of minutes, Sakura fainted, giving Reizo that chance to carry her bridal style. Since he was strong, he carried Sakura and her baggage.

He exited through the window and smirked to himself, 'Finally, you're mine.'

* * *

Sorry for the late update. I was busy with school. Hope you like this chapter!


End file.
